


Save The Last Dance For Me

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry has a surprise for Dino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic using Ben E. King's version of _Save The Last Dance For Me_. I just altered the lyrics, so that they would fit the story.

_You can dance_  
 _Ev'ry dance with the girl_  
 _Who gives you the eye_  
 _Let her hold you tight_

Dino had thought he had made peace with his jealous nature, but seeing his lover dance with every available woman in the room set his blood to boiling. He told himself that the brunette was a social butterfly and that his flirting meant nothing.

He and Terry had a deal when attending social functions. Terry would always save the last dance of the evening for him even if it meant dancing to a scratchy record in their apartment.

But, tonight, he wanted to buck society’s inflexible rules and dance with his lover. He sighed and took a healthy sip from the tumbler in his hand. The Scotch did nothing to ease the knot of tension that his stomach was tightly coiled in.

_You can smile_  
 _Ev'ry smile for the woman who held your hand_  
 _'Neath the pale moonlight_  
 _But don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm_

Terry steered his latest dance partner around the room while he kept a wary eye on his redhead lover. He knew that Dino hadn’t been interested in attending this ball, but the brunette had badgered him into it. He had reasoned that it would be good for business, but he could see the signs. His lover’s control of his surly temper was beginning to wear thin.

_Oh, I know (oh, I know)_  
 _That the music's fine_  
 _Like sparkling wine_  
 _Go and have your fun_  
 _Laugh and sing_

The brunette smiled at his dance partner’s witty remark about their host, but the dim-witted blond couldn’t see that it was an act. Terry was starting to tire of being the happy-go-lucky, bachelor on the make. His heart belonged to Dino, and it hurt when they couldn’t just be themselves because of society’s norms.

_But while we're apart_  
 _Don't give your heart to anyone_  
 _But don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm_

Deciding that he needed some fresh air, Dino caught his lover’s eye and mimed his intention. A calmness washed over him when Terry smiled and nodded.

There was a light breeze and it ruffled the redhead’s hair. He took in a deep breath enjoying the multitude of scents that came from his host’s extensive flower garden. He figured a stroll around it would keep him from causing a scene.

He told himself that he was being stupid to expect Terry to act any differently. It was Terry’s spontaneity that had attracted him to the brunette in the first place.

Admonishing himself, the redhead made his way over to a bench that was near a small reflecting pool. It looked like a good place to get lost in his thoughts.

_Baby, don't you know_  
 _I love you so_  
 _Can't you feel it when we touch_  
 _I will never, never let you go_  
 _I love you oh, so much_

Terry watched Dino head outside. A small part of him cringed at the hurt look that monetarily appeared in Dino’s blue eyes. He wanted at that moment to excuse himself and go make amends to his lover, but his rational mind told him it was better to leave the redhead alone. Dino wasn’t one to be pressured into revealing his feelings, especially when he was deeply troubled about something.

_You can dance (you can dance)_  
 _Go and carry on_  
 _'Til the night is gone_  
 _And it's time to go_  
 _If she asks if you're all alone_  
 _Can she take you home you must tell her no_  
 _'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arm's you're gonna be_  
 _So, darlin', save the last dance for me_

Terry extracted himself at the end of the evening from his last dance partner with the murmured excuse of having to catch an early flight to Sydney in the morning. She had frowned, but Terry was beyond caring. He needed to find his lover and make sure things were still good between them.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arm's your gonna be_  
 _So, darlin', save the last dance for me, mmmm_

“Dean.”

Dino looked up.

“Ter?” he softly inquired.

“I saved something for you, mate.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“The last dance of the evening.”

Dino smiled. He stood up and slipped into Terry’s open arms. He rested his head on the brunette’s broad shoulder. He sighed feeling finally at peace for the first time that evening.

_Save the last dance for me, mmmm-hummmm_  
 _Save the last dance for me, mmmm_

They danced in the garden until the orchestra played their final note.

fin


End file.
